


the way you did last night

by englandziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1000 words of fluff basically, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandziam/pseuds/englandziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the recent incident of Zayn being poorly and Liam being worried --</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way you did last night

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so so short but less than an hour ago i saw some tweets about zayn leaving the stage because of being sick and liam looking confused and worried and i had to write about it. 
> 
> enjoy :) --

Liam is sweating, a huge grin on his face as he looks out into the crowd of smiling faces screaming and singing back to him and it’s another one of those many moments where he feels a burst of energy rush through him, a pulse of electricity that being on stage sparks.

He laughs into the microphone as the song ends, the tempo softening as _You and I_ starts to play and he walks across the stage to where the microphone stands are waiting.

He shoots a glance at Zayn, his grin faltering when he sees Zayn’s drooping eyes, a tired look upon his face, unfamiliar and unlike any of them to have when performing in front of thousands of their fans.

He calls Zayn’s name, microphone away from his mouth as he dips behind Harry and pats Zayn on the shoulder, fingers gentle against his neck as he turns and blinks at Liam with dark eyes. Liam frowns, his brow crinkled as he sings through his solo as best he can, a flicker of doubt across his expression as he watches Zayn from the corner of his eye.

Louis elbows Liam in the rib, eyebrows raised with a questioning look adding to the pool of worry unsettled in Liam’s stomach. Fingers catch at his waist and he turns to see Zayn at his side, a shaky hand running through his hair as he huddles into Liam’s shoulder.

“Sing me solo for me?” He mutters, voice a little croaky and it reminds Liam of the rough sound Zayn speaks through after several cigarettes smoked in between sips of coffee and messy kisses in the morning. Liam nods, a small smile at his lips as he brushes his fingers against Zayn’s before slipping back to his place the other side of Harry.

The boys turn to Liam when he sings Zayn’s lines, frowns tracing their expressions along with several fans that Liam can see in the front row.

Zayn is gone by the time Liam turns back, anxiety swallowing him whole with a confused pout tracing his lips as he stares dryly at the empty spot where Zayn should be standing.

++

Liam is the first to rush off stage when the set list is over, screams ringing in his ears in a familiar way as he reaches Paul with a sharp frown.

“Where’s –”

“He’s in his hotel room,” Paul tells him immediately, a knowing smile settled at his lips as he hands a key card to Liam while the others crowd around him. “I suggest only one of you go, he isn’t feeling too well.”

Liam nods, a quick smile flashing a _thank you_ at Paul before he starts down the hall, stopping when a hand tugs at his wrist.

“Don’t you think it should be me, Payno?” Louis asks, his lips smoothed into a quipped line before breaking out into a grin. “I’m kidding, babe – go. Send Zaynie our love!” He calls as Liam brushes aside a soft laugh and continues down the hallway, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his sleeve before stepping into a lift.

Liam continues into the hotel room in silence, fingers gentle as he unlocks the door and pushes his way into the dark room, blinds drawn tightly shut with a soothing hum of Drake playing in the background.

“Zayn?” Liam questions quietly, following the light of his phone to the bed.

“Leeyum?” Zayn asks softly, voice gentle through a rough croak and Liam can just about make out his silhouette sitting up in the bed.

“S’me,” he mutters with a smile, nervously biting down onto his lip when Zayn flips the lamp on and the hushed glow paints his face a pale white. “How’re you feeling?”

“Like hell,” Zayn moans, his accent even thicker under a throaty cough he groans into his palm. “I’ve thrown up like, three times and I still feel awful.”

Liam pouts, a confused frown tugging at his brow as he takes a seat at the end of Zayn’s bed and folds his legs across his lap.

“Do you want anything?” He asks softly, eyes tracing the sleepy expression paling Zayn’s skin.

“S’okay, babe,” Zayn lazily smiles, eyelashes fluttering as he blinks tiredly. “I’ve taken some painkillers - hopefully I’ll sleep it off.”

Liam hums, shrugging off his shirt and tossing it onto a chair before slipping into the bathroom, fingers reaching for the flannel under the sink that he runs through with water. He smiles when he returns to Zayn with his head propped against the pillow, sheets pulled up to his chin with his eyes watching Liam press the damp flannel to his head.

“Thanks, Li,” he mumbles softly, eyes fluttering shut before another cough rumbles his chest.

“Budge over,” Liam settles quietly, gently nudging at Zayn’s side and brushing his fingers over the indent of Zayn’s jaw. He frowns when Zayn shakes his head, a sleepy smile at his lips as he peers up at Liam from behind the duvet.

“You can’t be my teddy bear tonight,” he mutters a little breathlessly in between coughs, a smile reaching Liam’s lips as he remembers _three things I bring on the tour bus – my teddy bear_ and whispers a laugh against Zayn’s palm. “M’sick, babe.”

“I don’t care,” Liam says with a pout, shuffling around to the other side of the bed and pulling back the duvet. He apologises quietly when Zayn shivers from the sudden loss of heat, kicking his shoes off and hurriedly pressing himself into the mattress beside Zayn.

“You’ll get sick,” Zayn mutters but gravitates towards Liam all the same, his fingers running along the warmth of Liam’s chest and his head pressing into the curve of Liam’s shoulder.

Liam hushes him with a soft kiss to the forehead, his fingertips brushing slowly along the back of Zayn’s head with whispered murmurs of _Batman_ and _X-Men_ in the morning.

“Sleep, love,” Liam tells him softly, a light hum from the back of Zayn’s throat with his toes pressed to Liam’s ankles for warmth. He shudders lightly and shivers into Liam’s side, an arm protectively wrapping itself more tightly around his body. “You’ll feel better in the morning.”

Zayn nods, a yawn tugging at his lips as he nuzzles his face up against the heat radiating from Liam’s neck.

“M’sorry I missed the show,” he mutters sleepily.

Liam shakes his head and presses his body closer to Zayn’s, another kiss dropped into his hair.

“Don’t be silly, s’okay,” he tells him quietly with a gentle smile, soothing words tucked up against his forehead as Zayn drifts closer to unconsciousness.

“Love you, Leeyum,” Zayn mumbles from beneath the covers, his lips pressed to Liam’s neck and his voice slightly muffled from the duvet hiding his face.

Liam grins, eyes fluttering shut as he curls himself tightly around Zayn and waits until he hears steady breathing against his skin.

“Love you,” he whispers into Zayn’s hair, fingers gently dragging lazy patterns across the curve of his jaw and down to his neck until they’re both asleep and Zayn is finally comfortable, curled up into Liam’s side.

 

 

 


End file.
